the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Geosaurus (Clan Ula)
Clan Ula Background Geosaurus joined Clan Ula due to the words of a prophecy. It told her to find the Blind Queen of Blue, and to aide the hunt of the Monster of Few. Since joining she has kept her ears open for anymore prophecies, but none have come to her yet. She will wait patiently. Before joining Ula, Geo was named Atlantic. She wandered the Sea of a Thousand Currents alone. Alone with only the voices in her head. As far as she's able to distinguish them there's three, but their may be more. Their voices tend to jumble together. She's nicknamed them Pebble, Bubble, and Coral. They like to tell her strange things. Pebble has an obsession with power. It's always whispering to Geo things like "Think of everything you could do with your powers. You could make all other dragons bow down to you in fear. Use these gifts of yours. Don't waste them." Bubble usually argues with Pebble "No. She should be secretive about her powers. What if other dragons get frighten and kill her? Then what? Stay quiet, secret and alone. It's better this way." Coral speaks the less of the three, but when they do speak, Geo usually pays attention. This is the voice that tells the prophecies. They like to be cryptic about their wording, but they are never wrong. Geo views them almost as a wise friend, unlike the other two voices who are nothing but annoyances to her. Among her voices and prophecies, Geo has other strange powers. She can shapeshift. She can change her form into the form of a maren. She actually prefers this form to her dragon one. She often speaks to the maren and trades resources with them. She can also change into another creature, but she tries to avoid that form. She thinks it's a little ugly. Her other power involves the Shade. She can sense traces of it and can trap these traces in bubbles. Turns out there's a lot of these Shade traces in the sea, so that's mostly what she had done while alone. Once she traps these traces she pops them and they disappear. She doesn't know where they go. But surely they're better off there than floating about in the ocean. Geo doesn't know how she got her powers. She doesn't remember a lot about her past. She thinks the Lightweaver might have been involved in it somehow. She is a Light dragon, so it makes sense to her. After Coral made their prophecy about the blind dragon, Geo eventually found Clan Ula. The clan fit the description. It was a clan ruled by a blind queen, and they were tracking down a vicious monster. Geo introduced herself as Atlanta and was welcomed into the clan. She showed them how she could shapeshift into a maren and found out that the rest of the clan could shapeshift as well, but as merdragons instead. Geo still hasn't told them about her other powers. She's conflicted about it and Pebble and Bubble's arguing doesn't help. The queen has given Geo another gift. After promising to help in the hunt of the monster Atlantic was renamed to Geosaurus and given the same shapeshifting powers as the rest of the clan. She can now turn into a merdragon and has the gift of the siren's song, meaning she can control others with her voice. Geo loves it in Clan Ula, but she often wonders why Coral wanted her to help them track down their monster. She supposes she'd better wait and see. She can be very patient. Personality Patient and caring. Relationships Dunkleosteus: Mate? Trivia * Sapphic * Demigirl * Named after an extinct marine reptile Category:Light Dragon Category:Imperial Category:Other Gender Category:Seer Category:Shapeshifter